As The Years Roll By
by CristelleQueen1128
Summary: Kira and Athrun's lives throughout 23 years. A preview of my Past Revealed series.


A/N: I can't say how sorry I am for not updating anything, when I said I would. Seeing all the people who put me and my stories on their alerts and favorites, made me feel like I don't deserve such treatment. I wrote this story for two reasons: to give people a preview of my Past Revealed series (basically what I'm planning for the series) and to get used to writing fan fiction after a really long hiatus.

Also, for Remember Me, I put a poll for the parings on my profile, so vote on who you want to be together!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Also the layout of the story (the whole countdown of Kira and Athrun's lives) is based on Jusrecht's story Two Sides of an Almanac (if you haven't read this, you should!!)

Also, since this is part of my Past Revealed series, Kira is a girl in this story, so don't even think of sending me a review saying that Kira is a guy.

I hope you like it!!

* * *

**23 years ago,** in an ornate palace, Kira Hibiki was born just two minutes after her sister. Everyone smiled as they heard the newborn's wails. But she soon stopped, and smiled when she looked up at her father's warm brown eyes.

**23 years ago,** in an advanced hospital, Athrun Zala was born just two minutes before his sister. His parents smiled as they heard his cried, silenced only by the warmth of his mother's arms.

**22 years ago,** Kira and her siblings were the pride and joy of the country, all of them with the same bright smile. Her parents were happy as well, but for other reasons: their old friends, the Zala's were moving back to Earth and there was to be a new addition to the royal nursery.

**22 years ago,** Athrun, yet again, became a big brother. Not long after, the family of 5 moved back to Earth to join their oldest and dearest friends, the Hibiki's.

**21 years ago,** Kira lost everything. She lost her family, her old life, even her own name, and she didn't even know it. All she knew was that her father's eyes were no longer the warm brown she loved.

**21 years ago**, Patrick Zala moved his wife and son back to the PLANT's, leaving his daughters behind with Lenore's family. All Athrun knew was that his mother always looked so sad when she looked at their new family portrait.

**20 years ago,** Kira scraped her knee while playing tag. But when her mother looked at it, the cuts were already healed.

**20 years ago,** Athrun got lost at a water park. His frantic parents soon found him swimming in the deep end of the pool. The problem was that he had never been in a pool before.

**19 years ago,** Kira reprogrammed her mother's computer. Caridad wondered how great Kira's coordinator abilities were.

**19 years ago,** Athrun built a robot out of broken clock and computer parts. Lenore wondered if that was normal for a coordinator.

**18 years ago,** Kira was enrolled at the Lunar Prep. School that was a few blocks from her house. Aside from Jessica, Kira had no friends.

**18 years ago,** Athrun was enrolled at the Lunar Prep. School near the laboratory were his mother worked. Aside from Jordan, Athrun had no friends.

After school, Kira found a boy waiting by the front gates. She noticed that he was the new boy who moved in next door. Without thinking, she walked over and introduced herself. She learned that his name was Athrun Zala and he moved here with his mother from the PLANT's. For some reason, after hearing his name, Kira's heart skipped a beat.

While waiting for his mother after school, one of the girls in his class walked up to him. He learned that he name was Kira Yamato and she lived in the house next to his. For some reason, hearing her name made his heart skip a beat.

**17 years ago,** Athrun introduced Kira to his father. Something about him always frightened the little girl and she refused to go to Athrun's house if her father was there.

**17 years ago,** Kira introduced Athrun to her favorite uncle. Something about him always made Athrun smile and he insisted on going to Kira's house if her uncle was there.

**16 years ago,** the Yamato's visited Uncle Kiran on Earth. Kira was especially happy because Athrun had been allowed to come with them. The highlight of the trip was teaching the boy how to ride a horse. Kira was a little relieved that Athrun wasn't perfect at everything.

**16 years ago,** Athrun accompanied the Yamato's for a visit to Earth. Athrun, who had never been to Earth before, was fascinated by the simplest of things. And as usual, everything he tried on the visit, he did perfectly, with the exception of horseback riding.

**15 years ago,** Caridad sent her oldest daughter Katrina to Earth. "For special studies abroad," she said. This did not console Kira who was hysterical that her favorite sister was leaving. The eight year old was so depressed that she didn't notice Aunt Lenore always looked at her with a suspicious face.

**15 years ago,** Athrun spent an entire month trying to console Kira after Katrina left. Though he was focused on making her feel better, he did notice that his mother always had a suspicious look on her face when Kira was around.

**14 years ago,** Kira noticed that Aunt Lenore seemed nicer to her, if that was even possible. Whenever Kira stopped by, Lenore always taught her something new, whether it was about some kingdom on Earth to playing the piano.

**14 years ago,** Athrun noticed that his father always wanted him to study all day. The nine year old sometimes got studied so hard, that he was too tired to see Kira.

**13 years ago,** the park had its annual carnival. Kira skipped her dance lesson so she and Athrun could go. After nearly getting sick from all the food, Kira dragged her friend over to a dark green tent to have her fortune read. The wizened woman told Kira that someone close to her would betray her. Afterwards, Kira was so busy saying how crazy the woman was that she didn't notice that Athrun had a troubled look on his face.

**13 years ago,** one week after the carnival, Athrun made Kira promise that if he ever tried to betray her, she would kill him first. Though Kira thought he was insane, Athrun knew that there were some cases in which he would betray someone, even Kira.

**12 years ago,** Athrun stood on Kira's doorstep, presents in hand. Even though Kira had said that she didn't want anything for her birthday, Athrun wouldn't hear of it. After saying a quick hello to Aunt Caridad, he went up the stairs to the eleven years old's room. The birthday girl was at her computer, probably hacking into the school's database, Athrun thought. Turning around Kira smiled at Athrun, but frowning at the present in his hand. With a bright smile the boy brought out a bouquet of Japanese lilies, Kira's favorite. Two minutes later, Kira was crying over the gift Athrun had gotten her, a flower shaped barrette with emeralds and amethysts. She didn't have to say thank you, her smile said enough.

**12 years ago,** Kira inspected the brightly wrapped presents for the fourteenth time that day. She had spent three months worth of her allowance and almost one month of her free time, which wasn't much since school had started. Her sister, back for a visit, thought it was adorable that Kira was so devoted on getting Athrun the perfect present. Her brother however, said that this is why Kira didn't have a boyfriend. But upon seeing Athrun's beaming face as he received high quality tools to make his robots and a digital scrapbook with pictures of them, she knew all the work was worth it.

**11 years ago,** Kira lost yet another friend. Kaguya was moving to the PLANT's. That was the fifth person to leave since the new term started. Her own parents, fearing an upcoming war, were thinking of moving to Heliopolis.

**11 years ago,** Athrun's mother had finished her last experiment at the lab. He knew that soon, they would have to move back to the PLANT's. Looking at his drawings of a robotic bird, Athrun decided to make a goodbye present.

**10 years ago,** Kira locked herself in her room and refused to come out. After dinner, her mother said that Aunt Lenore and Athrun were moving back to the PLANT's to join his father. What mad her angry was that Athrun didn't even tell her.

**10 years ago,** Athrun stood in the park, holding back tears. With a calm voice he assured Kira that there wouldn't be any war. He handed Tori to her and his breath hitched as she held it close with sakura petals swirling around her. With a smile he asked "You'll join me in the PLANT's, won't you Kira?" They both knew that the answer was no.

**9 years ago,** Kira started her new school in Heliopolis. She had already made some new friends, but it didn't overshadow the fact that her brother had run away to join the military with out telling anyone. It was times like this that she wished Athrun were here.

**9 years ago,** Athrun felt his heart broke, twice. First was when Patrick told him that he was to marry Lacus Clyne. Athrun couldn't help but compare her to Kira and think of what Kira would have thought of the whole idea. Second was when his mother died, on Valentine's Day, no less. He had felt so helpless as he saw the colony exploding as he watched with so many others. Never wanting to feel so helpless again, he immediately applied to go to the ZAFT military academy. What would Kira have done? It was times like this that he wished she were here.

**8 years ago,** 2 weeks before that day, Kira stood in her room, which was bare except for a bed, a desk, her laptop and some clothes. All of the things, including the new car her parents had bought for her, were at their new house in Orb. She was just staying to finish the term before transferring schools. Her friends were hysterical when she told them. Kira wondered if she acted the same way with Athrun and his leaving.

**8 years ago,** 2 weeks before that day, Athrun stepped into his favorite flower shop. He was a frequent visitor since his mother's death and his engagement to Lacus. Looking around, he wondered if he should get Lacus some Japanese lilies. Looking at the arrangement, a familiar face flashed in his mind. Athrun decided to get Lacus some orchids instead. "Only one person deserves those flowers," he thought.

**7 years ago,** the war was a living hell for Kira. She didn't know what she hated the most: fighting Athrun, learning that he had a fiancé, or thinking that he was dead.

**7 years ago,** many things during the war made Athrun want to shoot himself: fighting Kira, Kira finding out about Lacus, thinking that he killed Kira, and the thought that he couldn't protect her.

But both could agree that the best thing about the war was: their friendship had turned into mutual love, they were no longer fighting each other, and the war was over. In that order.

**6 years ago,** Kira decided to help her mother and Lacus run an orphanage for war victims. She felt like she should have been helping Cagalli, but she knew that Athrun could handle it.

**6 years ago,** Athrun changed his name to avoid being targeted by his father's friends and allies. In a way he wanted to start over, with Kira. But he was also wanted to ensure peace, so he became Cagalli's bodyguard.

Both had agreed to take their relationship slow, but that had all changed when Athrun brought out a special birthday present.

**5 years ago,** Kira one again piloted the Freedom. Gone was the naïve girl who didn't want anything to do with war. In her place was a strong and wise woman, who would do anything to prevent it. No one, not even Athrun, would stand in her way of achieving peace.

**5 years ago,** Athrun felt lost. How was it that Kira easily knew what she was fighting for, while he, more experienced, had no clue? He felt as if he were no better that the prideful Shinn Asuka, whom in Athrun's opinion, was simply a younger Yzak. Maybe that's why he felt like killing the boy, when he thought one again, his Kira was gone.

**4 years ago,** Kira learned many things about her self: 1) Shinn was her brother, 2) He was not her only brother, 3) Her parents were alive, 4) She was a princess. "When did my life become a soap opera?" she thought to her self. But upon seeing Athrun waiting for her the bottom of the staircase, looking handsome in his new military regalia, Kira decided that she didn't mind.

**4 years ago,** Athrun learned that his sisters weren't dead, as his father had told him. He was also shocked with Kira's heritage. He partly felt sorry for her; it must be a headache having Cagalli and Shinn as your siblings. With all of that coming in at once, Athrun just couldn't keep up. But when he saw Kira coming down the staircase, looking every inch a princess, Athrun decided that he didn't mind.

**3 years ago,** another war broke out. This time, Kira chose to solve things diplomatically, though she did use the Freedom when needed. What hurt her the most was that her own brother wanted her dead and Cagalli could not help them.

**3 years ago,** Athrun fought once again. This time, he knew what he was fighting for. For his sisters, his friends, and most importantly, for his Kira. That was why he impulsively took the shot meant for Kira's ship. As everything went black, he wondered if his mother was waiting for him.

**2 years ago,** Kira became a wonderful actress. All day she spent being a diplomatic figure, a queen who remained strong despite of what happened to her. She brushed off Shinn' worried looks with a smile. But when she locked herself in her room, the tears rushed out. "Athrun you idiot," she whispered.

**1 year ago,** Kira stormed out of the council room. Her advisers were still pressing on the matter of marriage and of having an heir. One was cruel enough to say that if she knew what was best for her people, she would give up on _him_. She of course, refused.

**1 year ago,** Athrun was urging Shinn to drive faster. He needed to see her, tell her everything was alright, that he would never leave her again. As the car stopped in front of the palace, Athrun shot out of the car. He ignored the gasps and shouts of others. It was seeing _her_ that made him come to a stop. Even with her hair a mess, eyes red and puffy with tears, to Athrun she was still so beautiful.

As they held each other, both knew that words couldn't describe how they felt.

**Now**, in her mother's wedding dress, Kira's smile never left her face. Her family was with her, her friends were with her, and Athrun was with her, always. Many were worried about her wellbeing, but she knew that as long as Athrun was by her side, she was content.

**Now,** Athrun's eyes lit up when Kira walked down the aisle with Shinn. As Shinn handed her over to Athrun, he gave Athrun a look. A look that clearly said "If you hurt her again, I'll hurt you ten times as much." Actually, Athrun noticed Kira's family and some of their friends giving the same look. But upon seeing Kira's smile, he knew he would never.

At the reception, the newlyweds listened to Shinn and Cagalli's comments on wanting a niece or nephew. They both smiled as Athrun hugged Kira from behind, gently putting a hand over her stomach. They wouldn't have to wait long. Only eight months to be exact.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote something this long!! If you see any mistakes or have any questions please tell me. Also, if need new characters for both of my stories, so if you have any ideas just tell me and I'll credit you.

I really wanted to post this today because 1) I had a long weekend and I go back to school tomorrow and 2) I wanted to honor the inauguration in some way.

I promise that from now on I'll have at least a chapter each month for each story starting next month. Je ne!


End file.
